


Glitter

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: One Word Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Kid Peter, M/M, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Supreme Family, Teen Harley, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Tony and Peter end up covered in glitter.Stephen is amused, Harley thinks its hilarious





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me last night and I though it was super cute.  
> I hope you like it too :3

"Peter Anthony Stark, you have three seconds to run," Tony said and watched as his five year old took off.  
Tony ran after him, watching his sons little legs move as fast as possible to the living room.  
"Harley, Harley help," Peter cried as he saw his brother, smile on his face.  
The fifteen year old caught Peter as he jumped onto his lap giggling, covered in glitter.  
"Peter what..?" Harley started only to cut himself off laughing at the sight of his Dad.  
Tony stood in the doorway, glitter in his hair and on his shirt.  
“You look ridiculous,” the fifteen year old managed between his laughter.  
"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Harley, Peter come here," Tony said as he walked closer, smiling tugging at his lips.  
"No," Peter cried, squealing with laughter as Tony scooped him up and blew a raspberry on his tummy.  
"What on earth is - Tony?" Stephen asked, having just walked in to see what all commotion was.  
"Yes dear?" Tony grinned at him shifting Peter to his hip.  
"Darling, why are you and Peter covered in glitter?" Stephen asked his husband in amusement.  
"We are covered in glitter because this little monkey," Tony tickled Peter's ribs, making the boy giggle, "decided to make it rain."  
Stephen shook his head and smiled fondly at his boys, Tony nuzzling their noses together.  
"Papa?" Peter asked gaining Stephens attention, as he now sat on Harley's lap.  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
"Are you and Daddy mad at me?" He asked, eyes wide.  
Tony and Stephen shared a look before smiling at him softly,  
"No sweetheart we're not mad at you," Stephen reassured, stroking his cheek, "it was some harmless fun."  
Peter smiled at that before asking Harley what he was reading.  
"I'm reading Percy Jackson," Harley replied, "would you like me to read to you?"  
Peter nodded enthusiastically.  
"Use your words bug," Tony reminded him gently, walking past to get to Stephen.  
"Yes please," Peter said, snuggling into his brothers side as he began to read aloud. 

Tony and Stephen walked into the kitchen, Tony washing the glitter off of his hands before grabbing a bottle of water.  
"What?" Tony asked softly as he sat on a bar stool, noticing Stephen staring at him.  
"What were you doing that made Peter throw glitter over you both love?" He asked, brushing some of the said glitter out of Tony's hair.  
Tony sighed and shook his head with a smile,  
"He drew a picture of Harls with powers and he wanted to add some sparkle. Like papa's powers, he said," Tony explained.  
A warm feeling bloomed in Stephens chest at his husband's words, a smile on his face.  
"He wanted to make it rain on the picture. So he threw it in the air, and it rained on us too." Tony have a What are you gonna do shrug.  
Stephen hugged him tightly, the smaller man melting into his embrace. 

After a while the two men walked back into the living room, Peter fast asleep on Harley’s legs, his brother dozing lightly.  
“Well looks like the bath for munchkin will have to wait,” Tony smiled.  
“He can have one before dinner,” Stephen returned the smile.  
Tony walked around the couch and gently shook Harley's shoulder, Stephen lifting Peter and shushing him softly as he whined.  
"Hey bud," Tony whispered with a smile, Harley gave a sleepy smile in return, "come on bud, time for a nap." With that Tony lifted Harley into arms and carried the teen to his room.  
"You’re getting too big for this bud," Tony grunted lowering Harley onto the bed.  
"You didn't have to carry me Dad," Harley replied sleepily as Tony put his blanket over him.  
"I wanted to," Tony smiled and kissed his forehead, "goodnight Harley."  
"Night Dad," Harley whispered, snuggling down as Tony gently closed the door and Jarvis closed his blinds.

Stephen carried a glitter covered Peter to his room, shaking his head fondly at the glitter on the floor. He could clean that up later while Peter had a bath. Walking over to the bed, Stephen lay Peter down and pulled the blanket over him. He ran a hand gently through the glitter covered hair, placing a soft kiss on the five year olds forehead.  
"Goodnight Peter," he whispered, smiling when his little one mumbled but didn't wake up.  
On his way out Stephen picked up the loose paper on the floor, freezing as he placed it back on the desk. There in the centre of the chaos was a child's stick figure drawing. The figure had a huge smile, brown eyes, brown hair and a floating red cape. The hands had circles of orange on them, glitter covered most of the piece.  
Stephen smiled before gently closing his sons door, Jarvis closing his curtains.

Making his way back to the living room, Stephen found Tony still covered in glitter and sitting on the couch, two mugs in his hands.  
"Tea?" He asked, holding the cup out when Stephen sat down.  
"Thank you love," Stephen gently took the cup, kissing Tony on the cheek.  
Tony smiled, snuggling into the man's side with his own mug of coffee.  
The two of them decided to watch a movie, Tony falling asleep halfway through.  
Stephen simply smiled and shook his head, not even minding the glitter that now covered his shirt.


End file.
